Crimson Regret
by Trutenxforever
Summary: Gold's changing and it's scaring Silver but he vows to fix this. ut what happens when it's like your lover can't seem to recall any of the good times you've shared...?
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't it beautiful?" The raven-haired male asked; holding up the arm filled with cuts. "I find it quite lovely, but what do you think?" He stared intently at the red-haired male standing a few feet away. The redhead shrugged his shoulders, trying his best to hide his disgust. "I don't know. It's just… Y'know." He answered. "Aah. I should have known. You don't understand the beauty of it. Oh well. I guess I'll have to teach you…"

It started out normal, just another day at school for the students. Each of them just hanging out during lunch and talking. It was innocent enough. Everything was good… Except for two males.  
"What do you mean you're not gonna help Silver?!" The raven-haired boy cried out. He looked very frightened, probably due to the fact that his partner was dropping out of the project they had started on. "I told you. I don't have enough time. I got things to do, I'm just too busy. I already informed the teacher. He's fine with it. Sorry Gold." Silver answered. "NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" Gold snapped.

"This is so stupid. We were supposed to be partners. There's no way I can get the rest of the project done by myself! We barely even started our research." Gold muttered under his breath. He was doomed now. He could barely even pay attention in most of his classes, but now he was expected to do the work of two people on a huge project. Gold let out a sigh of defeat before he stood up. "Guess I better hit the library before anything else."

"Thanks for nothing Silver. I was counting on you to help." Gold spat out. "Well, I'm sorry. No need to be a big baby about this. Something came up and I have to basically go home for a little while." Silver responded. "But that's still no excuse! You promised!" Gold shouted. "Keep your voice down. The others will hear you." Silver stated. "Then let them!"  
Sharing a room with your best friend was pretty cool, especially when it's a dorm room. But then again things could get complicated when your best friend was also your date mate in a sense. That's what Gold and Silver were. Best friends who happened to go on dates with each other sometimes. Silver always assured others that it was 'nothing serious'. Too bad no one knew about how he was lying. Things had grown complicated for the two best friends all the way back in Grade 7. Gold had noticed that Silver just… Was attractive. Sure, it probably didn't help that they shared a locker and had been in the same classes since… Well forever.  
Silver had been the one to make the first move in Grade 8. He had noted that Gold had been acting weird, which included skipping gym class and basically anything that involved having to get changed. Now at first Silver had chalked it up to puberty, with the hormones and the changing body, but he later saw it was utterly different. Gold no longer wanted to hang out with him if they were alone, he rather have had him and Silver hang out with some of the other boys. It took a while but Silver somehow managed to corner him and talk to him alone. Gold really didn't know what to think at first when Silver kissed him.  
They never officially came out as gay. Both of them just never really thought of it that way. Sure they were both boys but they couldn't be gay. They just mainly found each other attractive, not other guys. Gold had many crushes on girls but not any other boys. Silver was just… Not really much of a people person. He barely showed interest in other boys let alone girls. Some would have said that Silver was aromantic. But Gold happened to prove them wrong.  
They went on dates together all through Grade 8 and Grade 10. Grade 11 was when people started to notice. They ended up questioning the two friends about their relationship with each other and both of them gave very different responses. Gold was quick to say they were dating while Silver swiftly denied there was anything but friendly interactions. It ended up to be too much at the time and the two of them broke contact with each other for the rest of the school year. Of course, when you share the same classes it can be hard to do just that.  
By the second term of Grade 12, Silver and Gold had gone back to being date mates. They were fine and just didn't care anymore. They openly told their friends and family about their relationship and assured everyone it was just romantic and not sexual. What a lie. They were teenagers with so many hormones between the two of them. How could it not be _sexual_? But everyone seemed to believe their lies and everything continued on as normal. At least until they went off to an all boy's college.  
Silver had been smart enough to go to a university but declined every single one that offered him a scholarship or a spot in the school. He just wanted to go to the same school as Gold; which happened to be an all boy's college. It was a pretty neat place, it had dorms that were made up of multiple rooms that held two beds each. Silver agreed to go there with Gold, mainly to keep an eye on the other.  
It didn't exactly work out. With them being date mates it meant that the two of them were allowed to go on dates with other people. Gold started seeing someone else. And it was very _serious_. Silver never said anything. He wouldn't dare say anything to Gold, he never wanted to make him uncomfortable, even though this made him very hurt. After a while, Gold started to date this other person and things got even more upsetting for Silver. Gold hardly was at the dorm room and half the time he would blow off their plans together. But Silver vowed to be a good person and not say anything. It wasn't long until Gold's new relationship ended and he came crying back to Silver.  
It was then that Gold swore that girls weren't right for him. He said he was gay now. Silver never questioned it but still was concerned. If Gold had been with a girl of all people, couldn't that include some risks? He pushed it from his mind and did his best to comfort the broken raven haired male.  
How long had things stayed smooth? Not very long. Gold ended up getting crushes on other males. It made Silver's blood boil but he never told Gold to not act on the feelings. After all, they were just date mates, it wasn't like they were boyfriends. Gold ended up getting a boyfriend and once again wasn't in the dorm as often as he used to be.

 _How did it end up this way? I just don't understand where we went wrong…_ Gold shook his head before rubbing his forehead. "Urgh. My head hurts." Gold muttered as he opened his cell phone. "Maybe Red will be willing to help me out…"

 _I'll be there in five minutes._

Five minutes, that was how long it was going to be. Gold wasn't too sure about what to say. He knew Red had his own project to work on. Maybe he just had to give up and fail. When the knock came on the door Gold smiled. He opened it and hugged his boyfriend. "Look I just need some help. I know you have your own project but my partner basically dropped out."

Silver let out a sigh. It sucked, he didn't want to leave Gold alone. But he had to return home. His father was sick and he promised to watch over the house for a few days, which meant taking over the role of the mob boss. Life sucked. "Maybe I'll text Gold… Maybe I'll keep him updated. He might like that." Silver said with a small smile.

"You're what?!" Gold asked in a slightly shrill voice. "I'm sorry. I just like him a lot. I told you this was an open relationship Gold. He's totally fine with it too." Red answered. "B-but! We're boyfriends with each _other_ I don't want to have him as a boyfriend!" Gold screamed as he grabbed Red's collar. "I don't want this at all! I thought you were joking when you said it was an open relationship! In the span of these two years, you _never_ dated anyone else!" Red only stared at Gold. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew." Red said softly. "Knew? Knew what?!" Gold screeched. This was hurting him so badly. "I'm Polyamorous."  
Gold curled up on his bed. He hated this so much. Another breakup. Another fucking breakup. "...Stupid Red… Stupid Green…" Gold muttered as he pulled the covers over his body. He could feel the tears starting to sting his eyes. "I hate everything. I hate everything…" Gold hissed as he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

Gold awoke to a few text messages. One was from Red, two were from Green and at least four was from Silver. There also was another one that came from an unknown number. Gold let out a small groan. He wanted to just delete them all. He opened one of them and sighed.  
Boyfriend : _Gold. I'm sorry. I think you acted a bit too rash last night. Contact me as soon as you can, I will also give you space if you need it.  
_ Gold just scowled at the message from Red. He almost deleted it but decided to reply to it quickly.  
 _Red, I need some time to think. I would love some space. Please don't be mad at me._  
He checked the next few messages.  
Green-Senpai: _Look I'm sorry about what happened, Red told me. But I honestly thought you already knew and were okay with it. If you want I can back off since you had him first.  
_ Date Mate : _I'm on the train. It's boring. Please save me.  
_ Green-Senpai: _I'll be willing to help you with your project if you need it. I understand that you wanted Red to help you last night and that didn't work out.  
_ Date Mate : _I'm home. This is just great. Oh god, there's some new weirdos at my house.  
_ Date Mate : _Apparently I'm being called 'Senpai' by these people. They're all older than me!  
_ Unknown: _Sorry to hear about the breakup. Look, I'm here to talk if you want me to. We could meet up also! But it's all up to you.  
_ Date Mate : _Gold. Did you sleep in again? It's the afternoon and you still haven't answered! You idiot! Get out of bed right now!  
_ Gold sheepishly looked at the time. It was 5:64 pm. He had missed his classes. Just great. Gold stared at the messages, unsure how to answer, and if to answer, any of them. He started to type a message to Silver but in the end, didn't.

Silver's phone hadn't vibrated at all. It was making him worried. Even if Gold had been on a date with Red he would have texted him at least telling him that he was busy. There was none of the usual snide replies or clingy texts at all. It only made Silver feel anxious. His date mate was fine, right? But something in his heart said no.

Gold had ended up not answering any of the texts and fell back asleep. He felt embarrassed when he saw he was late for class. "...Dammit, I better hurry or else I'll get in trouble again!" Gold shouted as he jumped out of bed. He didn't bother to change his clothes or even brush his hair. Gold just grabbed his books and ran out of the dorm room. He ended up running into someone and banged heads together. Everything went flying. Gold stumbled backwards and was briefly stunned. "I-I'm so sorry!" The person shouted. "N-no it's my fault…" Gold mumbled.  
The kid was kind of cute, he had the most beautiful eyes. Gold just stared for a few minutes. "Let me help you." The male said. "Ooh. Okay. Aah. I'm really sorry. My name is Gold." Gold said as he held out his hand. "Oh! So you're Gold! I'm Salem. I texted you yesterday. I'm really sorry. You probably were late for class and I made you even later!" Salem exclaimed. "N-no it's fine. I really shouldn't have barged out of my room like that. And I'm sorry I didn't text you back. I fell asleep. I'm failing the class anyways so it's not like it matters, right?" Gold asked with a grin. "B-but you need to pass don't you? I could help tutor you!" Salem replied.

In the end Gold didn't go to class at all, instead, he stood there talking to Salem.


	2. Chapter 2

How many days had passed now? Silver didn't know. They all seemed to blend into one another. It drove him crazy. Gold had seemed to drop off the face of the earth or something. If Silver had even bothered to check the date on his phone he would have seen that only two days had passed since he angrily texted Gold to wake up. "I do hope he's okay… Maybe I should text him again…" But just as Silver was about to text Gold a message appeared on his phone.

Date Mate : _Sillllvy~ I miss you~ Just wanted to see how you're doing. I change your contact information on my phone. Want to know what your name is now? How about you change yours to match mine? Answer back soon~_

Silver let out a small sigh of relief. Gold was okay. He seemed almost out of it but he was okay. Silver's hands shook slightly as he replied back to Gold, tears were filling his eyes. He had been so worried about Gold…

Date Mate Silvy : _Just tell me what you put and I'll change the name I have for you to match yours._

Gold smiled at the message he had gotten from Silver. He was so cute and amazing. Gold just stared at the text for a few minutes before he let out a squeal. "D'aw! Silvy is so cute!" Gold exclaimed. Salem turned to look at him. "Just get it over with Gold. I want to have some fun." Salem stated. "Okay, okay. I got this."

Date Mate : _I have you as Date Mate Silvy sweetie~ Change mine to match please~ I have to go now. I'll talk to you later~_

Silver smiled at the text. It was so sweet. He could feel his heart start to pound once again. "You idiot Gold… I love you…" Silver whispered as he changed Gold's name in his phone to Date Mate Goldy .

It wasn't like it was bad at all. Gold saw no problem with it. He cuddled up next to Salem and kissed the other male's cheek. "Salem-kun~" Gold purred. Salem smiled and kissed Gold's lips before pulling away and getting up. "I have something to show you. I'll be right back." Salem whispered. Gold just nodded his head and waited. How was he to know that this would change his life completely?  
"Whoa…! T-that's in-insane! You c-can't do that to yourself!" Gold exclaimed as he held Salem's left arm, it was covered in scars and cuts in a variety of healing phases. Salem just smiled smugly and kissed Gold's forehead. "Don't say that. Don't knock it till you try it. Trust me… It takes all the pain away. It helps you cope… And it will help you with so much… More…"

 _ **Two weeks later**_

"Gold, what's up with you? You've been avoiding me ever since I came back! Is it because I bailed out of the project?" Silver asked with a slight frown. Gold just shrugged his shoulders before going back to texting. "Who the hell are you texting?!" Silver yelled. "It's just my boyfriend." Gold said bitterly. "Oh…"

Silver stared at his phone. He could always text Red and see what was up. He wasn't too sure what he could say but decided to do it anyways. He was shocked by the reply he got.  
Red-Senpai: _I haven't been texting Gold for almost three weeks. He told me he needed some space. I'm assuming he didn't tell you so I'll tell you myself… We broke up because I started dating Green also. He didn't like it and broke up with me. I have no idea if he's dating anyone else at this time. But I sure hope he's doing better._  
Silver could feel his body shaking. Who was Gold texting then? Was it really his boyfriend? Did Gold get a new boyfriend? Why hadn't he told Silver about this new boyfriend?! Silver could feel the anger starting to build up. He hated this. Why hadn't Gold told him?! He decided that he'd let it go for now.

"Mhm. I'm busy. Go away Silver." Gold replied. "But I just wanted an answer! Why didn't you tell me that you broke up with Red?!" Silver hissed. He was getting so mad. "I dunno know. It never came up? Can you leave me alone now? I have things to do." Gold said in an annoyed tone. "As your date mate, I expect to know about your other relationships!" Silver shouted. "Well, maybe I don't want you to know about every single personal matter!" Gold snapped as he got up and stormed out of the room. Silver was confused. Why had Gold done that? He noticed that Gold had left his phone there. Silver went over and decided to look over it. There were four new messages, all from different people.  
Boyfriend : _Can't wait to meet up with you again sweetie~ Hurry over soon~ I've got a surprise for you~_  
Date Mate Rubs : _We still on for tomorrow? It's okay if we're not. I'm just wondering is all._  
Date Mate Greeny : _I'm up for anything in the next few weeks. Red is going to be out for a little bit, going to visit his Mom or something. Can't wait to see you darling~_  
Ex-Girlfriend Crys: _Gold. I have something important to tell you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier… But listen. I'm 6 months pregnant. It's yours._  
Silver stared at the messages in shock. As he went to check the contacts he saw that Gold had many different names for people he used to have (well Silver assumed so). He just wanted to cry now. Gold had different date mates. Silver had thought he was the only one. It was all a lie. But then there was this one that was different. One that made Silver confused. Who could this 'Master' guy be?

"You feeling okay Gold? You look a bit pale." Silver asked softly. Gold just nodded his head before placing his head on the table. "Just tired I guess…" Gold said hoarsely. "Gold… Are you sure you're not sick?" Silver asked, getting worried now. Gold didn't bother to answer this time, as his phone had vibrated. Gold looked at it and a flash of fear went through his face. "I-I have to g-go n-now." He said quickly as he got up. "Okay. Just be careful sweetie." Silver whispered.

Things had been getting weird ever since Gold had started dating this new boyfriend. No matter how many times Silver asked he never got the answer he wanted. Silver had no idea what Gold's new boyfriend's name was or even what he looked like. The fact that Gold had started to get very jumpy frightened Silver. He wasn't used to seeing his date mate like this. Silver sighed and went over to Gold's side of the room. If he wanted answers he was going to have to find them himself. Now their shared laptop was on Gold's side of the room since Silver's side had their shared dresser and the TV and the door to the bathroom. As usual, Gold had stayed logged in. Silver let out a sigh and went to switch users. He paused as he noticed Gold's new user picture. It showed him and a boy Silver had never seen before. He blinked and typed in Gold's password. He was startled when the message came up that the password he has entered was incorrect. Gold and Silver shared each other password for their accounts in case they had to email one of their teachers if the other was sick. This wasn't a good sign.

"Why did you change your password?" Silver asked. "Huh? What do you mean? I didn't change my password." Gold answered, looking very confused. "On our shared laptop. Your user's password changed. I can't get on it anymore." Silver replied. Gold still looked utterly confused. "But I didn't change it! I can't remember any other password than the one I have! If it's changed that means I can't get on!" Gold said in a slightly panicky voice. "Gold calm down. You can always change it, right?" Silver asked. Gold took a deep breath. "R-right."

"Did you change my password Salem?" Gold asked. The male just nodded his head. "I thought you wouldn't mind. I mean… I put down a hint that should have made it easy for you to figure out." Salem replied as he reached out and pulled Gold's arm closer to his face. "Well yes but— Oww!" Gold yelped as Salem bit his wrist. Salem smirked slightly as he tugged at the flesh. "S-stop that! P-please!" Gold gasped out. It really hurt. He couldn't stand it. "Just shut up and do as I say then." Salem hissed. Gold just meekly nodded his head.

"Gold… Are you okay? You were crying last night." Silver whispered. "No, I wasn't!" Gold snapped. "I heard you. C'mon. You can tell me what's wrong. I'll help you." Silver said. "You can't help me so shut up!" Gold snarled as he got up and raced out of the room. Silver was so confused. What was going on with his date mate?

Gold fell to the ground. He slowly got up on his knees. It just hurt so badly. Curse the damn floors. Tears started to form in his eyes. Gold did his best not to cry. He somehow managed to get up and head out towards the forest. He had to meet someone. And it wasn't really making him happy. "I hate everything… I hate everything…" Gold said through clenched teeth.

"Aah Gold-Kouhai! It's great to see you! What's up?" Red asked with a smile. Gold just tried his best not to glare. "I'm busy Red-Senpai. I have things to do." Gold snapped. "Whoa… Is this what Silver means by you being so irritable?" Red asked with a concerned look on his face. "Since when do you talk to Silver?" Gold asked with a snort. "I dunno know. But it's been a while." Red replied. "So were you planning to cheat on me with him too?!"

Anger was so unbecoming, but it did fit Gold so lovely, at least to Salem it did. It was remarkable how much he managed to change Gold's personality in such a short period of time. It was so easy and very soon he'd be moving Gold onto bigger things. Soon enough he'd have Gold in the palm of his hands. The last attempt failed but this one wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Gold stared at the ground. He didn't say anything at all. He just felt so… Numb. "Nee… Is something wrong Gold?" Salem asked. Gold shook his head before sighing. He had felt bad for snapping at Silver and Red. He hadn't meant to but he just got so angry— "...I'm kind of… I yelled at two of my friends and ever since then I felt… Kinda bad but kind of numb." Gold said softly. "Oh well, then it's time! Let me help you. I told you to not knock it till you tried it~ Now let's get started~" Salem purred in Gold's ear as he pulled out a pack of razor blades. Gold squirmed slightly and attempted to pull away. "Y'know I'm fine I don't—" Gold started to say before Salem slapped him. "Shut up and do what I tell you," Salem growled. Gold only meekly nodded his head.

Gold really couldn't exactly remember what happened after Salem told him to draw a razor blade across his skin. The next thing Gold remembered was waking up in his bed. Had it all been a dream? Gold wished it was but saw the now scabbing cuts along his arms. Gold shivered slightly and squeezed his eyes tightly. Once again he willed himself to sleep.

"Gold get up." Silver said as he yanked the covers off of Gold's bed. "I don't wanna. Leave me alone. I'm sick." Gold whined. "Oh? You're sick? I could stay home and take care of—" "NO! DON'T! I mean… I don't want you to catch what I have, it'll be fine. I'll see you later. I swear." Silver eyed Gold suspiciously but nodded his head before leaving.  
T _hat had been close…_ Gold let out a sigh of relief before he felt his phone vibrate. He wanted to ignore it but it vibrated four more times. He looked at the messages and frowned.  
Boyfriend : _Gold want to meet up?_  
Boyfriend : _I know you're not really sick._  
Master: _Don't fucking ignore me._  
Master: _Gold I'm getting fucking upset. Get your butt over here right now before I have to hurt you. Or maybe I'll tell Silver what you've been up to!  
_ Gold just shivered and texted Salem back to tell the male that he was on the way. Gold squeezed his eyes shut before he started to cry. He hated this but he didn't want Silver to know what went on. This was for Silver's protection, this was for— Gold's phone vibrated again. This time it was from Silver.  
Date Mate Silvy : _My class was cancelled, I'm on my way back now._  
Gold quickly texted Silver back before getting up and heading out the door.

Date Mate Goldy : _I'm feeling a bit better so I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later I suppose. If I feel much better I'll go to my classes._  
Silver stared at the message utterly heartbroken. Silver and Gold used to chill out when Silver had his class cancelled. But this wasn't what was happening now. Silver could feel tears stinging his eyes. "O-okay… I-I see h-how it i-is…" Silver whispered.

Meeting up with Salem wasn't that good. Salem had grabbed Gold's wrist tightly and just kept on squeezing it. It had probably lasted about 20 minutes before he let him go. Gold did his best not to react. He learned that reactions weren't liked. "You're late. Next time be here on time. Understood?" Salem asked. "Understood." Gold replied. "Good now let's get to why I wanted you here."  
"You want me to do what?" Gold asked as he frowned. "C'mon! It isn't that bad! It might be awesome~" Salem purred. "But I need to breathe!" Gold shouted. "Oh come now, I'd let you have air every once in awhile. I wouldn't want to kill you." Salem replied.  
Gold could feel a tingle going through his spine. He needed air but it just— Gold squirmed slightly in Salem's grip. "Shush. Don't move. I might accidentally hurt you, sweetie." Salem whispered. Gold was starting to feel lightheaded. He needed air— Salem tightened his grip. Gold did his best to not attempt to pry away the hands around his throat. Spots started to appear before Gold's eyes, he wasn't going to last much longer! Gold gave one last jerk before he became limp.  
The moment the golden eyed male become limp Salem reached into Gold's pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He was going to text Silver. He looked at the contact name and felt disgusted. "How dare you have so many date mates Gold?! You're my boyfriend!" Salem growled. He finally managed to send the message without sounding suspicious.

Date Mate Goldy : _I'm better now. Going to be going to my afternoon classes. Don't worry. I might not come home tonight. I'm going to work on the project I have with a friend. Love you Silvy~  
_ Silver stared at the text message. "...Oh. I see. Of course, you're better now idiot. Of course, you might not come home tonight. Of course, you're going to your afternoon classes now." Silver felt hurt but most of all he felt anger. "You stupid date mate… You're supposed to come back and understand…" Silver muttered before he texted Gold back. As soon as he got the reply he felt suspicious.  
 _If you're in class right now why are you texting me? You never text in class.  
_ The texts stopped right there. It only confirmed Silver's fears.


	4. Chapter 4

Gold's neck really hurt, he rubbed it slightly before flinching. He looked around and saw he wasn't outside anymore. Gold frowned slightly before he saw a note. He read it and felt tears sting his eyes.  
 _Dear boyfriend,_  
 _I'm sorry about this. I took you back to my dorm since I couldn't get you up. I'll let your teachers know that you'll be away for a little bit. I left you a scarf to wear, please cover the marks. I rather not let anyone find out. I love you so much, please wait there for me. I'll be back as soon as I can._  
 _Love,_  
 _Salem_  
Gold looked over and saw a red scarf. His hands reached out to see how soft it was. It was pretty soft. He liked it. It also smelled… Nice. Gold closed his eyes slightly and froze when he heard the door open.

Silver held his cell phone tightly in his hand. He was still waiting for Gold to text him, the real Gold that was. Silver had only been getting more and more worried as more time passed. "That idiot. He probably tried to get drunk and ended up kicked out." Silver told himself. That could be a reason. It was one that had happened before. "...Come back soon… Please…"

Date Mate Silvy : _Hey, you okay? Text me back as soon as you can. Please. I'm really worried about you…_  
Gold stared at the message. He wanted to answer it but just couldn't bring himself to do it. He'd message Silver later. Right now he only wanted some food. He got up and headed to the bathroom, making sure to put on the scarf he was given. "...Yo… I'm hungry." Gold called out as he wrapped the scarf around the marks. "Yea and?" Salem called back. "Where's the food dumbass?!" Gold snapped. "Oh, I dunno know. I can't remember if I picked some up lately or not. I usually eat out." Salem replied. Gold just sighed. This was just great, he was starved and there probably wasn't any food around here.

No messages came that day or even the next day. Soon enough it had been four days since Silver had last seen Gold. Now, this was getting ridiculous! Where the hell was Gold?! Silver looked at all the texts he had sent, there was at least 20 of them. All had gone unanswered. Hell Silver wasn't even sure if Gold had read them. He could feel tears sting his eyes. They had come to the same college to be together and yet… All they had done was drift apart.  
Calling the dorm head was the next thing Silver did. He had to get help. His roommate hadn't been seen in close to six days. This was just getting really bothersome. As he dialled the number on the paper that was hanging on the wall he saw his phone vibrating. He reached out to grab it and knocked it over. Silver let out a curse and went to pick it up. Imagine his surprise when someone grabbed him from behind!  
Silver had actually let out a startled cry as he attempted to twist away from the person. He was feeling panicked now. _What if someone got to Gold and they're coming after me now?! I have to escape._ Silver slammed his foot into the other's shin. There was a string of curses as the other let go. Silver quickly twisted away from the person and managed to create some distance. His eyes widen when he was who it was. "What the fuck Gold?!" Silver spat out as he glared at the golden eyed male. Gold was rubbing his shin. "I was trying to give you a hug. There was no fucking need to go fucking batshit crazy." Gold replied as he looked away. "And where the fuck were you?! You've been gone close to a week! I was almost ready to call the cops and—" Gold walked over and held on to Silver tightly. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I didn't…" Gold said as tears started to stream down his face. Silver was shocked. Gold didn't usually cry so easily. Silver awkwardly lifted his hand and gave Gold a pat on the back. "It's okay… Don't worry about it Gold… You're here now and that's all that matters." Silver whispered as he too, in turn, clung to Gold.

The next morning wasn't the best. Silver awoke to find a stranger in their dorm. Watching the still sleeping Gold. Silver jumped out of his bed and tackled the other male. "Hey! What the hell are you doing in our dorm?!" Silver hissed loudly. The stranger gave his reply in the form of a fist. Silver struggled with the other male for a few minutes. In the end, the male was on top of Silver and attempting to either kill him or disable him. Silver's arms were covering his face as he continued to attempt to shake the other off. "Just give it up Silver. You'll never stop me…" The male hissed.  
Salem never thought he'd have a chance to beat up Silver. He hated him so much. Gold seemed much too fond of Silver at the moment and that would get in the way of his plan. Salem reached down and forced Silver's head up. "You can't win you fool. Just say you'll leave and I'll let you be." Salem said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Silver wanted to throw up. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, YOU WEIRDO!" Silver screeched as he headbutted Salem. Salem moved back and held his head. "What the fuck?!" He hissed. Silver sat up and glared at Salem. "Leave right now or I'll call the dorm head." Silver stated. Salem just nodded his head and left. _Soon… Soon you'll listen to me you asshole. Soon you'll leave me and Gold alone…_  
Gold sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mm… Were you just shouting…? You okay?" Gold asked as he yawned. He seemed totally confused here. Silver just sighed before getting up. "No, it must have been a dream. Go back to bed Gold. You need your rest." Silver said softly as he kissed Gold's forehead. Gold stared at Silver with a blank look on his face, all the confusion seemed to have left now. "...Are you okay Gold?" Silver whispered as he stroked Gold's hair. Gold didn't reply and soon laid down and went back to sleep.

It was class time and Silver had no idea what to do. He knew he locked the door to their dorm last night, so how the hell did that male get into there?! It was making him more and more worried. Was Gold even safe now? What was he to do? These thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. Maybe he should skip class and— Suddenly his phone vibrated. He looked at the message and sighed.  
Date Mate Goldy : _I'm feeling really sick. Going to see the nurse. I'm worried I might have to stay there. I'll get in contact with you as soon as I can. I love you so much!_  
Silver smiled slightly before he chuckled. "That idiot…"

It wasn't fun. It wasn't fair. Gold just stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't going to say anything. He could feel the blade against his skin. He wouldn't do anything. It was hopeless. And maybe he needed this. Just maybe. Everything was so stressful and it did help him. Gold closed his eyes as he drew the blade across his arm. Imagine his surprise when he heard the door open and Silver gasping.


	5. Chapter 5

Silver walked over and violently ripped the blade out of Gold's hands. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Silver screamed as he threw the blade across the room. He quickly looked around to find something to stop the bleeding with. Gold couldn't even manage to get any words out. He felt so ashamed. He looked down at the floor. "Goddammit Gold… I can't even leave you alone for a class." Silver said in annoyance. "But your class isn't even over yet— It's barely even started! Why are you back home so soon?!" Gold asked in an angry tone. Silver paused and looked at Gold. "Shut up! I was worried! I came back to make sure if it was something serious I could get tested for it! I never expected this!" Silver replied. "Just leave me the fuck alone!" Gold shouted as he shoved Silver away. He got up and walked out of the door. "Where the hell are you going?!" "Anywhere but here."

The infighting was great. Salem never expected it this early. He had assumed that it would take a little longer as it had the last time. But no, Gold was special. He picked up on these things pretty fast. Salem let out a hum as he got a text.  
Slave : _I'm coming over. Please don't ask why. I might be staying over for a bit._  
Salem just smiled before he texted back his reply. This was going to be good.  
 _Glad to hear that~ I'm waiting for you~ We're going to be trying something new today~_  
Salem couldn't help but snicker. This was going perfectly. He jumped down from the branch he was on and headed back towards his dorm.

"A-and Silver came home early! A-and he y-yelled at m-me!" Gold sobbed as he clung to Salem. Salem rubbed Gold's back. "Don't worry. I'm here for you. Just tell me what you need and I'll help. I care about you. Obviously Silver doesn't care about you as much as you thought he did." Salem said softly. Inside he was full of glee. This was what he had been waiting for. "I-I just d-don't un-understand this!" Gold said as he broke down crying once again. Salem just held Gold and it wasn't long until Gold was finally settling down. "...Nee… You mentioned that we're going to be trying something new today? What is it?" Gold asked with great curiosity. "Oh I'm glad you asked~ I want you to try and move in with me~ As I teach you as much as I can~ You need to learn the more advanced stages~," Salem said cheerfully. Gold nodded his head. "Teach me everything!"

 _ **A month later…**_

"What the fuck?! He still hasn't answered my texts! I never even see him anymore! This is so damn stupid!" Silver yelled out as he threw his phone onto his bed. "Whoa! Calm down! You're not the only one who can't get into contact with him. He messaged me once about three weeks ago and then nothing after that." Ruby said. "He did?! What did he text you?!" Silver asked as he grabbed Ruby by the collar. "A-aah! Calm down S-Silver. Just t-take my p-phone and lo-look." Ruby stuttered as he held out his phone with shaking hands. Silver went down the message lists and saw that Ruby honestly didn't get texted much. He saw Gold's message and his heart dropped.  
Goldie: _Yeah. I don't want to talk to you again. You're too annoying. I hate you. I hate everyone. You never really cared about me! I hope you choke!_  
"W-why…?" Silver asked softly. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. Gold was broken— Wasn't he?

Gold huddled under his blanket. He didn't want to come out. Salem tugged at the blanket. "C'mon get up you lazy but," Salem said. "No. I don't wanna. Leave me be." Gold said as he tried to text. Salem ripped off the cover and grabbed the phone from the golden eyed male. "The fuck you doin'?!" Gold asked angrily. Salem smiled sweetly at Gold. "I told you. Not yet. Soon. Soon we'll have our revenge sweetie." Salem said as he kissed Gold's forehead. "But I wanna text Silvy now—" Gold said with a frown. "Soon my pet. Just wait a little bit longer…"  
Gold had ended up falling back asleep. He wasn't exactly passing any of his classes at the moment. It was much too bright in the dorm for him. "...Turn off the lights…" Gold mumbled. "Aah, what do you mean? I'm doing homework." Salem replied. Gold just sat up and looked at the clock. "...I'm late shit…" Gold muttered. "Don't worry sweetie I got it this time. Give yourself some more time to heal." Salem said as he got up and gave Gold a pat on the head.  
After Salem had left the dorm Gold looked at his arms. They were lined with some faint scars and a few scabbed cuts. Gold was silent as he stared at his arm. He needed more. He wanted more. It wasn't enough. He got up and heading towards the dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a razor blade. "...This is the way it is now…" Gold mumbled as he sliced at his skin once again. The blood came out so easily. "...Aah… I can feel… I can feel again…" Gold said softly.

Silver looked at his phone. He just wanted Gold to text him back. It had been so long since Gold had switched dorm rooms. It wasn't fair. Silver let out a sigh as he looked through his contacts to see who to text. He was startled when a message popped up.  
Date Mate Goldy : _Hey! Wanna meet up soon? I want to see you again! Get back to me as soon as you can!_  
Silver stared at his screen. Was this real? Or was he imagining a text from Gold again? He blinked and the message was gone. He let out a sorrow filled cry as he saw it was just his imagination again. "Of course he doesn't want to see me again… If he did… He would have contacted me by now…" Silver whispered to himself softly. The tears started to fall. He hated this. All Silver wanted was for Gold to come back. He laid down on the bed and ended up crying himself to sleep.

Gold stared at his phone with a blank look on his face. He didn't know what to do. He looked back up at Salem. "What do you mean it's time?" Gold asked. "I mean… You can text him now. We have to meet up with him. We need to show him what we've done. What we've _become_." Salem replied. Gold stared at the other and slowly nodded his head. "Alright then."

Silver's phone started to vibrate. He groggily got up and reached for his phone he looked at the screen and his eyes widen slightly. Gold had actually texted him!  
Date Mate Goldy : _Silver I want to meet you. Please come to see me in the forest around… Say 10 tonight? What do you say?_  
Silver wasn't sure what to think. His heart was racing and he was so worried that this wasn't real. His fingers fumbled to type out the reply.  
 _I'll be there Gold. I've missed you so much. I can't wait to see you again!_  
Date Mate Goldy : _Mhm. I get it. Don't be late! I've got a surprise for you~_  
 _Aah? What is it Gold?_  
Date Mate Goldy : _I told you! It's a surprise! I can't tell you~_  
 _Alright then. I'll see you soon enough…_  
Silver smiled slightly before he ended up breaking down crying again. Gold wanted to see him again, this was real! It wasn't another crazy dream! Silver took in a deep breath before he laid back down. Soon enough he was going to see Gold again and everything that happened so far would be worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

The night didn't come fast enough. It seemed to take forever for it to come. Silver had missed Gold so much. All this waiting was driving him crazy. As it neared 9:40 pm Silver took off for the forest. He wasn't going to be late. Nothing could keep him from this.  
It was kind of chilly outside. Gold wasn't wearing any sleeves. He almost regretted not bringing his jacket. But he needed to see Silver's face, his _reaction_ to seeing what he had become. Gold shivered slightly. He was starting to get excited. "...Oh, Silvy… I can't wait to see you…" Gold said softly.  
The shock of seeing Gold was insane. Silver felt frozen. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to hug Gold and hold him tightly. "Gold—" Silver started to say but stopped. Something seemed _off_ about the golden-eyed male. He almost seemed… Detached. "...Mhm. Hey Silver. Took you long enough. It's a nice night… Don't you agree?" Gold asked. Silver just nodded his head slightly. What was he to say? It wasn't exactly that bad of a night— Gold came closer and then Silver saw it. The cuts that lined his arms.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" The raven-haired male asked; holding up the arm filled with cuts. "I find it quite lovely, but what do you think?" He stared intently at the red-haired male standing a few feet away. The redhead shrugged his shoulders, trying his best to hide his disgust. "I don't know. It's just… Y'know." He answered. "Aah. I should have known. You don't understand the beauty of it. Oh well. I guess I'll have to teach you…"  
Silver didn't want to be taught anything. He felt disgusted with Gold. He felt disgusted with _himself_ for ever liking Gold. He wanted to puke so badly. He slowly moved back. He didn't want to be anywhere near Gold. Silver's mind was racing. He had to get out and fast! Gold noticed Silver moving away. "Huh? I thought you were happy to see me? Where did all that excitement go?" Gold asked with a genuinely confused look on his face. Silver didn't want to admit that seeing Gold's arms was repulsing him. This was his date mate, emphasis on the _was_. It made Silver feel so sick. He could feel his stomach churning. He took off and ran.

It had hurt. It had hurt _greatly_ but it had to be done. It had to be done… Right? If so then why did it hurt Gold so much? He would have to speak to Salem about these weird emotions again. They never seemed to fully make sense. They came and went a lot and often left Gold feeling so confused. Gold opened his phone and started to text but stopped. He left the draft and paused. It didn't look good enough.  
 _It hurts, I don't understand. Is this because I still love you? But this can't be love. I want to destroy you. But no. This can't be right. I miss you. And if I miss you, therefore, I still have positive feelings for you… And isn't that bad? I mean I don't know. I love you so much yet at the same time I hate you with all the bones in my body. But with all my heart and soul I love you_

When Silver's phone vibrated it startled him. He didn't understand what was going on anymore. It hurt so badly. He careful opened his phone to see who had sent the text. It was from an unknown number. Silver's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How would this person have gotten his number?  
Unknown: _How did you manage this? I just don't understand it. This drives me crazy! I guess I have to get rid of you for this to continue. You're just in my way. You're ruining everything. Stay out of my way or else!_  
Silver felt disgusted with this text message. Who the hell had even sent it?! He could feel his anger growing. He was tempted to just chuck his phone away.  
 _Who the fuck is this? What the hell are you talking about? How the hell did you get my number? Why the fuck are you texting me?_  
Silver honestly didn't expect to get a reply for a while so he decided to just go back to his dorm and study. Of course, it seemed that Silver would be surprised when he returned to the dorm.

"Aah! It sent! I didn't mean for that to happen! Aah! It didn't cancel! It probably sounds so weird! No!" Gold looked at the text he had accidentally sent to Silver. He could feel his face growing bright red.  
 _It hurts, I don't understand. Is this because I still love you? But this can't be love. I want to destroy you. But no. This can't be right. I miss you. And if I miss you, therefore, I still have positive feelings for you… And isn't that bad? I mean I don't know. I love you so much yet at the same time I hate you with all the bones in my body. But with all my heart and soul I love you. You still mean the world to me even if my world is almost destroyed now. I just wish things were the way they used to be. I wish we could go back to before. I'm sorry._  
"It's so stupid! It doesn't make much sense! No!" Gold shouted as he threw his phone onto his bed. "Dammit. I fucked up…" Gold mumbled as he covered his face. If Salem saw him, Gold would be in trouble.

There were so many messages when Silver got back to his dorm. It seemed that everyone had decided to text him or something! He saw that he had one from Gold but chose to ignore it. There were a few unknown numbers; all of them, different numbers from each other. Silver sighed and looked through the texts, purposely skipping Gold's text.  
Red-Senpai: _I heard you went to see Gold! Why would you do that?! He's gotten dangerous lately from what I've heard! Take care of yourself!_  
Green-Senpai: _What the hell is going on?! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! I heard something about a fight going on!_  
Kouhai-Ruby: _You got into a fight? Why would you fight? Don't be stupid Silver! You're much smarter than that!_  
Unknown: _YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT?! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU COULD GET KICKED OUT FOR THAT (BUT YOU'RE AWESOME!)_  
Unknown: _Fighting is against the rules? Isn't it? I have no idea? But? What? Happened? What's going? On?_  
Unknown: _I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about you idiot. Just leave him be. Don't get in my way or else you asshole._  
There were more texts all alike the others asking about if a fight had taken place and if he was okay and a few texts saying that they had no idea who he was but he seemed cool. Silver let out a sigh. _How the hell did people find out about the fight?! I didn't tell anyone so… Did Gold tell anyone? No. I doubt it. He wouldn't. He never would… So how…?_

Rumours had started to spread across the school. It seemed that no one really knew the full details (mainly who Silver had fought with save for Red and the fact that it wasn't a physical fight). It was starting to make Silver nervous. If the headmaster heard of this he could get into major trouble. Silver was really not used to this; people he barely knew were talking to him.  
"I swear nothing really big happened. You're all just being ridiculous! It wasn't even a physical fight! We just shared some harsh words is all!" Silver exclaimed. "Doesn't matter. He's dangerous now. It'd be best if you don't do anything like that again." Red said. Silver just rolled his eyes. "And you're not the boss of me." Silver snapped. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help…" Red whispered. "I don't need help… It's Gold who needs help…"


	7. Chapter 7

It all happened suddenly. Everything had just stopped. The texts and the chats. It all ended. It wasn't like Silver didn't mind, in fact, he was happy about it. It just was that it seemed so weird that it all stopped abruptly. Silver looked at his phone. No messages and no missed calls. It just felt weird.  
"...It'd make me feel better if at least _someone_ texted me to check up on me…" Silver muttered as he started to text someone. It really was so boring without talking to people. Silver closed his eyes as he waited for the reply. He was startled when his phone started to ring. Silver scrambled to get it. He had thought it was on vibrate. Silver notice it was a call from a private number; he didn't know why but he answered it.  
"Hello?" Silver asked cautiously. He felt so stupid for answering the unknown caller. "Aah. Hey, Silver. You're so annoying. You do know that, right?" Came the reply. Silver was confused. "Who the hell is this?!" Silver asked angrily. "You're so stupid. You know that right?" "Who the fuck is this?!" "Your worst nightmare." The person hung up, leaving Silver very confused. Who the hell had just called him and why?

"I'm bored." Gold whined. "Shut the fuck up." Salem snapped. Gold fell silent and stared at the ground. "You're supposed to speak only when I tell you to. What do you have to say for yourself?!" Salem hissed. "I'm sorry…" Gold whispered. Salem smacked the raven haired male. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" Salem screeched. Gold only let out a small whimper before the tears started to fall. "...I-I'm sorry…! P-pl-please…!" Gold choked out as he tried to move away. "Just shut up. Look, I have to go out for a bit, stay here or I will personally make your life a living hell." Salem stated with a glare. Gold only meekly nodded his head.  
Gold had only been left alone for a few minutes when his phone beeped. He was startled and was worried that Salem was checking up on him already. When he saw who it was… He was utterly shocked and confused.  
Liar: _Hey Goldy, it's me. It feels weird and awkward to be doing this. After all that has happened. That fight… The message you sent me. Well, I've been thinking for so long. I never read the message until a few days ago. I tried to avoid it, waiting for it to be deleted to make room for other messages but instead, I read it finally. I just want to say some things and get my thoughts out. I was excited to see you all that time ago, I was excited and happy to see you once again. I wanted to hold you in my arms. But when I saw your arms, covered in scabs and scars I felt horrible. I felt like I had somehow failed you as your date mate. I always wanted to protect you yet it seems that I have failed at that. I just want to see you again. Hold you in my arms and just shower you with kisses. I've always been bad with my words and have failed so many times before at conveying my love towards you, but I think I'm doing good this time around. Please. Text back as soon as you can!_  
Gold just blinked. Silver had texted him…? But why was this—? His phone began to beep again, he felt overwhelmed suddenly. Another beep came, then another and another. Soon the beeps came one after another. They didn't seem to ever slow down or stop. Gold curled up into a ball and started to cry. He didn't want this. Gold did his best to calm himself and stood up. He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He had to understand this.

Silver hadn't been expecting an answer at all so when none came he wasn't surprised. He should have expected it after all. They had gone too long without communicating and thus all of this would— Suddenly his phone started to ring. He looked at his phone and saw it was Pearl who was calling. He answered it confused.  
"Hello? Why are you calling me Pearl?" "Silver listen! You gotta watch out!" "Watch out for what? You're not making any sense." "No, listen…! He has a knife. He has a knife! Lock the doors and stay inside. Pretend you're not home!" "Huh? Who has a knife Pearl? I don't understand—" "SILVER JUST LISTEN TO ME. TURN OFF THE LIGHTS, LOCK THE DOOR AND STAY QUIET." "Pearl I don't—" "Just please, please. Security has already been called but we're worried that he might be going after you." "Who?" "Silver please just do what I've asked of you." "Okay, okay. I'm locking the doors right now. Hear that click? It's me locking the door. Okay?" "...Okay. Please turn off the lights." "Most of the lights have been off for a good part of the day. I was sort of watching movies." "Okay, that's kind of good. Now just go and hide in your room." "Hide in my room? Why on Earth would I do that for Pearl?!" "Please just—" "Hang I just got a text." "Silver no please—" "I'm hanging up now." "Sil—"  
Silver stared at the text he had gotten from an unknown number. Along with a text from Diamond.  
Unknown: _You're going down. I'm taking you out. Get ready to die._  
Food Loving Kouhai: _hey pearl wanted me to txt u to let u know that a guy wielding a knife was walking around trying to find ur dorm. Stay safe._  
Silver just scoffed and went to reply to the unknown harasser.

✖Obstacle✖: _Yea right, I'm not scared of you okay? I don't need your bullshit._  
✖Obstacle✖: _Oh unless you're the guy with the knife._  
✖Obstacle✖: _You probably are. You sound like it for sure._  
✖Obstacle✖: _Hey do me a favour and make sure to stab me right in the neck, okay?_  
✖Obstacle✖: _And by the way, security has been called on you so whatever._

✖Obstacle✖: _You going to answer or not? Doesn't matter to me either way._  
✖Obstacle✖: _I mean it would be nice to know if you're still coming or what. I could be doing other things right now thank you very much._  
✖Obstacle✖: _Did you not remember where my dorm is? Is that it? Had to stop and ask for directions? That's almost funny._

✖Obstacle✖: _Hey; I'm getting annoyed now. I've been waiting for hours now. I need sleep so I can be wide awake for my classes. So whatever._  
✖Obstacle✖: _I mean you probably don't care but I seriously need some sleep. Also, I am over wanting you to stab me in the neck so if you do stab me please don't stab me there._

✖Obstacle✖: _Hey it's me again. Good morning to you. You still haven't answered? Are you okay? I mean I shouldn't be so worried so… But are you okay? I hope you are. You make life much more interesting._

✖Obstacle✖: _Okay now you're either busy, in jail or just being rude!_  
✖Obstacle✖: _The least you could have done was send one message back but whatever._

✖Obstacle✖: _Hey. Was that just you who called me? That number is a dorm number so I just thought. Oh nevermind. I'll text you later._

✖Obstacle✖: _Hey was that you who just knock at my door? You're late if it is. Just let me get my stuff ready before you stab me or whatever._

✖Obstacle✖: _Hey did you send Gold here?_  
Slave : _I'm over at Silver's don't bother us, please don't. I'm sorry._


End file.
